Nihon ni Kaeru
by Iguru Senshi
Summary: El momento había llegado, aquel que Kougami Shinya se había convencido nunca sucedería. Acompáñenos en este pequeño One-shot. (Advertencia: Contiene ligeros spoiler de la tercera película de Psycho-Pass Sinners of System)


**_Les traigo este pequeño One-shot, para conmemorar tanto la salida de los Blueray de Psycho-Pass Sinners of System, asi como el proximo estreno de Psycho-Pass 3, sin mas por agregar disfruten._**

**_Advertencia: Contiene semi spoilers debido a que las tres peliculas aun no cuentan con subtitulos, por lo que algunas cosas podrian estar equivocadas, excepto el hecho del retorno de Kougami a Japon)_**

_**Disclaimer/Declaimer: La obra de Psycho-Pass asi como sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños **__**vuestro servidor solo se encargara de crear la situación en la que estarán involucrados.**_

-Volveré a Japón...-

Esas fueron las inconfundibles palabras que Kougami Shinya antiguo Ejecutor del Departamento de Investigación Criminal de la Oficina de Seguridad Pública del Ministerio de Bienestar organización regida por el implacable SIBYL SYSTEM.

~han pasado ya varios años... desde que escape... sinceramente... incluso tras mi último encuentro con Tsunemori... jamás pude imaginar que regresaría...~ Kougami tras este pensamiento y como es su costumbre sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo miro a aquella persona que había hecho este hecho realidad. ~Hanashiro Frederica... sus intenciones son sumamente desconocidas para mí... y si bien me presto su apoyo en todo este asunto de García... y ayudo a salvar a Tenzing...~

-Dime Kougami Shinya-kun... tras todos los años que han recorrido un sin fin de sitios y las vivencias que esto conllevo... ¿crees que has crecido como persona?- Comento la rubia mientras continuaba al volante del vehículo.

Shinya tras esta pregunta comenzó a reflexionar.

-Tras asesinar a Makishima Shogo... creí que mi humanidad seria el pago por mi decisión... incluso mientras me alejaba de Japón lo creí así...-

Frederica opto por continuar oyendo el relato del sujeto.

-pero en cuanto vi con mis propios ojos... el mundo real... así como cada uno de los aspectos de este... tuve el sentimiento de que más que mi humanidad... sería mi cordura la que la vida misma tomaría como pago por mis acciones... y así fue... llego el punto en que yo mismo sabía que mi locura me llevaría a una muerte segura...-

En ese momento mientras Hanashiro conducía, por la ventanilla un viento recorrió el rostro de Kougami momento en el cual.

-yo estaba cerca de mi final... entonces fue cuando... lo vi... la crueldad del mundo real... sin límites... sin una sola pizca de moralidad... aquel mundo que SIBYL supuestamente trata de olvidar...y que sin embargo... terminará surgiendo desde la misma raíz...-

Kougami pauso un momento sus palabras tras darle una bocanada a su cigarrillo.

-fue en ese momento que tras aceptar por completo mis acciones así como sus consecuencias... decidí que mi única penitencia seria, seguir mis estúpidos ideales... e intentar hacer el bien de la única forma que conozco... peleando... esa fue la razón por la que me enrolle con las guerrillas... ya que para mí estúpida moral e ideología... radicales o no fuesen sus métodos... muchos inocentes necesitaban ayuda...-

Kougami Shinya tras esto, sostuvo su cigarrillo y con una mirada determinada respondió a Frederica.

-por lo que respondiendo tu pregunta Hanashiro Frederica-san...- Tras una última bocanada Kougami exclamo. -no... pero tengo la estúpida fe y esperanza de poder hacerlo y expiar mis pecados... aun poniendo mi vida en juego... sabiendo que para mí... el futuro dejo de existir en el momento en que le volé los sesos a ese bastardo...-

Hanashiro Frederica era una mujer bastante inusual, si bien ella con sus propios ojos había sido testigo de la tenacidad así como lo lejos que podía llegar por sobrevivir, estas palabras y el cómo las había expresado consiguieron una cosa.

-jejeje... no cabe duda... Kougami Shinya... eres la persona a la que tanto habíamos buscado...-

En ese momento una cosa quedo clara para ambos.

En el caso de Kougami era que para Hanashiro Frederica el tenía algo único y algo que les seria de utilidad a ella y sus jefes, por lo que sin lugar a dudas no podía confiar enteramente en ella.

Mientras que para Hanashiro las cosas eran claras, Kougami Shinya era aquel sujeto, uno que poseía una ideología sin igual, experiencia así como instintos bien aplicados junto a su intelecto y astucia, pero con las agallas para hacer todo con tal de sobrevivir.

De esta manera Hanashiro Frederica sonrió, mientras Kougami Shinya lo hizo de igual manera, después de todo, fuese como fuese, un incierto pero enigmático futuro los aguardaba.


End file.
